User talk:El Delcroy
You have been ask befor but please use the Preview Button located next to the Save Button. This allows you to proofread your edit before saving it, and allows others to monitor the Recent changes page for potential vandalism.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Not sure what you want, I made this page. Please tell me what is the trouble.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:01, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ok you use ms explorer. I didnt see the same think since I use firefox. I'll have to check it tomorrow since I have to get some sleep.—'├ Aratak ┤' 23:04, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Please look at the sandbox and tell me what you think, this code make it look good in both firefox and ie.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:19, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Dude, that's awesome. Do you know how to remove the contents box? I've seen that done before, where profiles don't have it, and it's pretty cool'n all. If you can't do it, I'll live, whatever.-- El Delcroy 18:22, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Add somewhere on the page. --Fyren 18:30, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::: Thanks a ton-- El Delcroy 18:31, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::As a thanks maybe you will let me borrow you Wenslauss' Faith to make a new screenshot? You can request the sandbox to be deleted with —'├ Aratak ┤' 18:41, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: That seems liek not enough, sure i'll give you the pic... http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9646/faithqn3.png-- El Delcroy 20:04, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Thank you but I just realize that I needed Wenslauss' Chalise :s but thanks.—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:20, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah I was about to say. I looked up Wenslauss' Faith and it looked liek ti had a pretty good picture. YW though. And thanks for your help! (you too Fyren)-- El Delcroy 21:22, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Fun page Please create your fun page under your user name not on the main page. I have moved your page to User:El Delcroy /Jamal's Bone Staff.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:22, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, i made it and i said to myself, CRAP@!!! so thanks for that-- El Delcroy :D 17:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) ├ Aratak ┤]]' 17:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) ... Umm matt u shoulda done it urself -.- i did mine myself...more fun and u get more credit...laughs wow were nerds Peace [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)]] 13:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) U definately got inspiration from me ROFL pwnage point for Kyle...or Asmodius :What? where did i get your inspiration? i was looking at user lookups because i was jealous. yours is kinda messed up btw lol -- El Delcroy :D 13:48, 31 December 2006 (CST) :~~Edit~~ :Haha oh man we are nerds, and our users are definatly not the best, look at Smurf's user lookup, it's AMAZING. and Gem's is good! lol *giggles* finnaly mastered wikicode omg thats worst than mastering D&D omg...look at my page no longer messed up [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:08, 13 January 2007 (CST) GH button the igom guild hall button dosent work try things out b4 u finialize them thanks [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) :hEY, i know it doesnt work. I jsut havent gone to make the page boxes -.- poser, more userboxes grrrrrr lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) :i've discovered the many possibilites of awesome user boxes. my fav are the 2 black figure ones-- El Delcroy :D 20:50, 9 January 2007 (CST) ya i had to ditch a couple...the gf box *cries and laughs at the same time [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) :lmao -- El Delcroy :D 21:38, 11 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:54, 12 January 2007 (CST) :KK, good to know Gem, cya 'round -- El Delcroy :D 00:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Remember to update the user box. :) -- (talk) 03:18, 13 January 2007 (CST) funky name? matt can i put the signature name instead of the regular asmodius under youre friends w/o u reverting it i mean [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 12:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) :why?-- El Delcroy :D 18:01, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::kus its a ton more amazing than Asmodius...[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:55, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::well... people see it on your talk page... it doesnt amtter that much doesit?-- El Delcroy :D 19:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::=( just give in matt you know you will lose lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:06, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::ok then i counter that comment-- no you cannot put your asmodius symbol on my friends list -- El Delcroy :D 19:07, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::w00t w00t 900 mins i'll have drunkard by tommarrow [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:07, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::WTH's a thingo?!-- El Delcroy :D 19:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::dont make me counter counter your counter comment foo![[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:09, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::: ohhhh kayyyyyyyy *emo sigh*-- El Delcroy :D 19:10, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::: haha *laughs at amount of colins* w00t ok, and btw betch[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:11, 14 January 2007 (CST) *st0ps collon use* haha eat that, fool-- El Delcroy :D 19:11, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::::::::::*permotes colin use* =P [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) brb, pie [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:14, 14 January 2007 (CST) guild invite? can i join your guild matt? if u get this message log on gw ok? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:21, 14 January 2007 (CST) :It's a risk but ok. Umm can i change how my friend name is on your list? --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::sure lol u know the sigs look cool [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:26, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::im very exciteded for it--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:27, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::good instructions?[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::yeah, not too bad--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::PFSSHHH their the best(and my sig is vibrant i <3 it).[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:30, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::yeah mines small "i <3 it"--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:31, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::...once again dude...were nerds, we love our wikipedia signatures, listen to how that souns i mean cmon [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:34, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Original boys turned to nerds! (knock-off of KKK saying- "Original boys in da hood") --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:37, 14 January 2007 (CST) HAHAHA[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:37, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::dangit matt u dang racist...i know where u live O.o [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:41, 14 January 2007 (CST) Can't you guys talk in game? ;) -- (talk) 21:42, 14 January 2007 (CST) geeeeeeeem cmon =( hes grounded from gw sorry if we're spamming ur thing that we always spam...lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:46, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Not really a problem. You are allowed to talk as much as you like. It's just that I woke up in the middle of the night and can't get sleep and keep refreshing the recent changes and see you two talking. Sorry for disturbing. Btw: Learn to indent your replies. Put colons ( : ) at the start of the comment to indent. The more colons you put, the more space there is on the left side of your comment. Always indent one time more than the person who you are replying to. -- (talk) 21:49, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::your not distirbing gem you are always cool to talk with us alright?[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:50, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::) K. -- (talk) 21:58, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::|''' [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] |''' 15:56, 15 January 2007 (CST) Drunkard, man!! '''w00t 1000 DRUNK MINUATES I GOT TITLE *dances* w00t w00t w00t [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:38, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Gj, dude--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:40, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::i know, quite an accomplishment eh? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:41, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::using your talk page to chat is fun =P[[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 19:05, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::u spelled food wrong[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 12:54, 16 January 2007 (CST) replacing the gf box woohoo matt i finnally get to replace the box, but thing time its new here it is (teehee) haha thats it [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 13:18, 20 January 2007 (CST) :dude... nvm lol --[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 16:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) ur layout is bout to make me make mine something like this I might make my user page a little like this. prolly not all the way like urs but close. not the beginning part i kno that much. -- [[User:Hellbringer|HeLlbRiNgEr]] (talk| ) 19:18, 23 January 2007 :cool thats fine. just put credit somewhere. i dont care where, it can be in small if you want, just put it somewhere ;P --[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 23:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::i cant get the whole code for it cuz u put NOTOC in it. -- [[User:Hellbringer|HeLlbRiNgEr]] (talk| ) 20:45, 29 January 2007 :::i don't understand--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 08:01, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::the code doesnt show up when u put NOTOC in so i cant really see the code. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 12:03, 3 February 2007 ::::'Edit'''-k i see code -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 12:05, 3 February 2007 wow...just...wow :way to act like you are gonna go to the movies with a freakin knife in your head...you could chill a little bit instead of calling to yell at me about "inviting" "12,000,000 people" geezus man...[[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 17:16, 26 January 2007 (CST) i fixed for u ok there you go i fixed it, with your permission, of course maybee next time you should give me permission on here so the admins dont flip [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 13:05, 28 January 2007 (CST) :ROFL made a cool new userbox = HAHAHA --[[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:33, 28 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)